The Games
by XShiori-chanX
Summary: Run, die. Stay, die. Will you play, or will you be slaughtered? the games have begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, five of you lovely people voted in my not-so-secret poll and it would seem you all like this idea. Now. I wanna know, once you finish reading this, if you still like it. XD**

**I based this idea off of the best selling (and my all time favorite) book called THE HUNGER GAMES, so if you didn't like that book...well.**

**_Pairings: RokuNami, SoKai, Rion, Haynette, Tequa, Larxel_**

**

* * *

**

**Run, **die**. Stay, **die**. Will **you** play, **or** will **you** be **slaughtered?** The **games** have **begun**.**

_Main charas: (listed by sibling)_

**Roxas and Riku **

**Xion and Sora **

**Kairi and Naminé **

**Olette and Terra **

**Aqua and Larxene **

**Axel and Hayner **

**

* * *

**

They all knew the day would come. The day they had been training for since birth, chosen from a select group of children in the hospital. 24 people would enter; only one would survive.

They train with their mentors, past victors, until the night of the ritual begins. When the full moon passes over the dark globe in which they will fight, the party begins. The competitors will enter the arena, and the people will watch. The fighting begins. Run, and you will die. Stay and fight, and you will die. Will you play, or will you be slaughtered? The games have begun.

* * *

Naminé and Kairi Fujioka clasped their hands together in anticipation. The games started tomorrow; the training, the hours of endless training, will either pay off or just simply be a waste. The twins sat together in the dark empty room, huddled in the center of a rug with nothing around them but each other. They sat, they prayed, they hoped; but both knew they would both die.

The twins had finally turned seventeen, two days before the ritual. One had strawberry locks, ending at her shoulders in waves. The other was platinum blonde, parted and resting over one shoulder. They were both pale white; neither had really ever seen sunlight in their training dojo.

Their mentor, Tifa Lockhart, didn't want to let these pure, innocent girls into the arena to battle. She sat quite a ways away, unconsciously twirling a strand of long brunette hair with her fingers. She stared at the twins with her all-seeing ruby eyes, who sat motionless, with a pained expression. She had trained these girls for so long; she couldn't bare to part with them. They had taken a special place in her heart; they were her adopted children.

"Girls, come here," she called, bending off of the wall she lent on and holding her arms out for the girls to enter. They ran to her instantly, embracing their mentor viciously as tears began to fall from three sets of eyes.

Tifa was the first to break the heart-breaking embrace. "Girls, remember. Do whatever you can to stay alive, and stay together at all times. If you can, make an alliance or two," she advised, brushing a hand against her student's cheeks to wipe off the salty tears. The twins nodded, sniffing. They needed to be strong.

"All right. Get dressed, the ceremony is about to begin," Tifa said in a motherly tone, her voice cracking. The two bowed together, clasped hands once again, and silently walked off down the hallway, their footsteps unheard. Their mentor fell to the ground and began to sob.

* * *

Sora and Xion Adachi sat back to back in wooden chairs, being observed by their fatherly figure and mentor, the menacing Cloud Strife. His blue eyes were narrowed suspiciously as he circled the duo, trying to see any fault or crack in his flawless team. When all he received was two pairs of bright blue cold stares, he grinned, crossing his arms in satisfaction. "You two are something else."

The siblings exhaled in relief; both smiling brightly as Cloud bent over them to give them a friendly rub on the head. "Thanks, Cloud!" they chirped together, earning a hearty laugh.

Cloud didn't believe in goodbye. These two wonderful, bright children would fight to the death in the arena, and they had a chance of surviving. He believed in them, and they believed in themselves. They could handle the battle well.

"Remember, stay alive, stay together. Fight like soldiers, kill like savages," he instructed playfully. The siblings gave a mock salute as they wandered into the hall together, hunting for some last minute grub before the ceremony. Cloud was positive these two would have a fair chance; he knew they could do it. Goodbyes didn't exist in his world.

* * *

Roxas and Riku Shizuma scowled at each other, blades raised and stances taken. They swiped and swiped, trying to tear the other apart, until a loud clap resonated in the room. The siblings stopped their vicious fighting and bowed low to the ground at their own mentor, Sephiroth Shizuma.

Sephiroth glared at his sons. It was one thing to lose his students in the arena, but another for his own kin to be chosen for the battle. He had mercilessly trained them to kill; nothing else mattered but the spray of blood left behind. His children would not die. Winning was of the utter most importance, and he needed to see his sons fight. One would remain, he knew; but one was better than nothing.

He stepped forward, his own lengthy katana drawn as he placed it softly on the younger blonde. "Roxas, do me proud. Kill as you please," he muttered, moving the blade over to the older, silver haired brother, who looked so much like himself. Sephiroth would not admit it to the boys, but he would prefer it if Riku survived. "Riku, Protect your brother until the end. Kill mercilessly."

"Kill mercilessly." they both recited, standing to full height and glowering at their father/mentor. Coldly, they left the room, leaving an icy trail behind them.

Sephiroth smiled.

* * *

Rinoa Heartily smiled brightly as she watched her students interact. Terra Takano was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his younger sister Olette resting her head peacefully in his lap. Terra ran a bristled brush through her brunette locks.

Rinoa knew the other mentors were kicking their students butts into shape, trying to get them to kill each other. But Rinoa wouldn't have it; she was a peaceful person at heart, never wanting conflict. Her style of training consisted of camouflage, running, and surviving off the land. She knew for a fact that the other contestants wouldn't hesitate to kill each other; that was why she urged her own to run. To flee every battle, to live off the land. Make peace, not war.

"Rin? Do you think we could form an alliance in the arena?" Olette asked softly as Terra continued to run the brush through her wavy locks. Rinoa smiled.

"Of course! If you're willing to trust, and they are willing to trust, by all means, help each other," the older woman said. She came over and sat down next to Terra; he was much taller than her, and three years older than Olette.

"Remember, you two. Keep each other alive. Peace, not war," she recited. The duo grinned.

"Goodnight, and I hope you have a pleasant journey," Rinoa prayed, holding two fingers to her lips and saluting to the open sky. The siblings mimicked her, enjoying the quiet silence.

Yes. They would survive as long as they stayed peaceful. If they tried to fight, they would die. She knew she taught them right when she saw Terra plant a soft kiss on his younger sister's forehead before helping her to her feet.

* * *

The bubbly ninja shot more and more of her pointed stars all around the room, laughing maniacally as her students weaved in and out of each attack. She stopped when she felt the headband wrapped around her forehead split open and fall to the ground in two pieces, a yellow dart pinned to the wall inches away from her skull. Yuffie Kisaragi grinned.

"Well done, well done!" she called, her eyes shifting to the two figures that popped into her line of vision. One, with bright blue hair, bowed in appreciation, while the other, blonde, sneered and chuckled.

Yuffie was positive she would win. Her students were badass!

The blue haired girl, who wielded a blue sword made with a shaft of water, smiled fondly at her mentor. "Thank you, Yuffie."

The blonde, who had just hidden her barrage of pointy darts, shrugged. "I could've done better."

Aqua and Larxene Usami were two very different people for siblings. Aqua, with blonde hair dyed blue in an act of defiance, was level-headed, loving, and gentle, while her older sister Larxene was brutal and sadistic. No matter their differences, they still fought to protect each other.

"Larx, you just shot my headband off of my head while I was suspended in air. You deserve a ninja gold star in my book," Yuffie remarked sarcastically, earning a friendly punch in the shoulder. The trio laughed, exiting their training room.

"Remember, guys. Kick butt, and look hot while doin' it. And always be stealthy. Steal, stealth, sexy!" the ninja chirped. The siblings smiled at each other before breaking off into their separate rooms to prepare for the big ceremony in an hour. Yuffie stretched, cracking her knuckles. Steal, Stealth, Sexy. It was ninja code.

* * *

"Hayner, pick up the pace!" Cid Highwind shouted in exasperation as he watched his older student continuously beat the shit out if his younger brother. The blonde who landed on the floor shot him the finger, throwing his choice weapon - a blue baseball bat - onto the ground defiantly.

"It's not fair! Axel's cheating by using that lighter!" he whined with a baby-like tone. Cid threw his cigar, bolting out of his chair and pointing at the smirking red head that was Axel.

"Quit your bitchin' and pick up the damn pace!" he growled. Axel chuckled from across the room.

"Getcha' game, little bro!" he mocked, swaying from side to side in an snake like attack stance with two chakrams spinning in his fingers. Hayner glared, retrieving his baseball bat.

Cid knew Hayner Imamura was doomed. There would be no way he would survive. But his older brother Axel, he was quite positive, was a winner; he would be a player to beat in these stupid battles that took place every ten years. What, with his obsession with fire and his catlike reflexes, Axel was certainly a tough cookie. Hayner was a lanky, moaning bitch who had a cork shoved up his ass every living second of the day.

"Oh, stop it, stop it. Axel, Hayner, conference," the elder said huskily, popping another cigarette into his mouth. The duo came close, scowling at each other.

"Alright. Listen, and Listen good. Hayner, tomorrow when that horn goes off, I want you to careen for them woods," he instructed. Hayner nodded, pouting slightly. "Axel, you go to the den and pick up your supplies. Rendezvous somewhere safe, and keep each other's backs."

"Whatever, sergeant," the duo replied lazily, saluting. Cid kicked them both in the behind.

"Get movin', ya smart asses! We've got the ceremony to go to!"

* * *

**Again, this is one of my famous previews that I post for a week and remove later for editing. this is just kind of like a back story for the main characters; there will be twelve more contestants, but they're not that important. XD Also, I will kill off those other twelve early on in the story, so they really don't matter. as my friend Kairi says, they're "Throw under the bus characters". in a literal sense. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since alot of you have liked this story, I wanted to put in a little back-story for a little understanding. read on, friends! (and pay attention to the Chess Board reference. It plays a big part in this story.)**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts? no, I can only dream. Final Fantasy Seven and Eight? puh-lease. I'm just a measly amateur writer on with a user name that means 'bookmark' in Japanese. (it also means poem, lithe, and weave but whatevs)**

Chapter 2

Twelve pairs of siblings taken from their families every two years. Twelve pairs of siblings trained from birth on how to kill a person without spilling blood. Twelve pairs of siblings destined to die.

These are the Games; a sick, twisted version of entertainment for the people of Midgar, performed in front of the world on live television. People everywhere would watch these thirteen people die; and most of the time, watch the last go crazy and commit suicide. They would watch joyfully, enjoying every drop of blood that was shed, every reaction that caused physical or emotional pain.

The games were ruled when their president, Rufus Shinra, stepped up into office as a young boy. Now currently a seventy-five year old man, he continues to watch the carnage and destruction that he created with a sinister smile on his face. It was his choice to enter teenage siblings in an arena to battle to the death when his two older brothers were drafted into the war. He was a cold, heartless man who wanted nothing more but complete dominance and gallons of blood all over the floor.

The games went like this: there are twelve districts surrounding the tall Shinra building, and in each district, a pair of siblings is taken every ten years. The parents have no say; Shinra himself chooses his victims. These children are then handed off to twelve mentors; simply put, martial artists, soldiers, etcetera, to be trained in the art of battle. When at least fifteen years have passed, the teenagers are thrust into a large dome building just outside of Midgar to battle. The dome is massive, and a forest, ocean, winter tundra, and savannah thrive within its walls. The participants must find and kill each and every opponent - even their own sibling, if called for - to win the games and be forever graced with pleasures beyond their wildest dreams.

The people of Midgar cheered as twenty-four teenagers stepped onto a brightly lit stage in a massive dome. Every seat was filled; and screams bellowed from all of the people occupying them. All twenty-four children stared at each other; this was the first time they had ever seen any other contestant. The last twelve students were already shaking hands and giving friendly greetings. The twelve children that made up the first districts were cold and unloving, ignoring anyone's presence. Districts one through six were always the best; they always had a chance.

President Shinra was rolled onto the stage in his wheelchair, looking ghastly in a grey tuxedo that clashed with his grey hair, giving him the appearance of a spirit. He reached the microphone and grinned a massive, bloodthirsty grin.

"Hello, people of Midgar! I welcome you again to the Games!" he wheezed into the microphone, earning cheers louder than ever before. The president's eyes crinkled secretively.

"I present to you our competitors this year! From District one, Kairi and Naminé Fujioka!"

The twins were impressive, glancing down at their feet with soft, sad smiles as they held each other's hand. Naminé had tears running along her cheeks. They were dressed in identical light pink sun dresses.

"From District two, Roxas and Riku Shizuma!"

These brothers glared with hate filled eyes at everyone in the building, instantly silencing some and only causing more craziness with others. They looked dashing in plain black tuxedos, their hair tidy and slicked back, although Roxas's was popping up in every direction, resisting the hair gel.

"From District three, Aqua and Larxene Usami!"

Aqua bowed in respect to the crowd, her nose skimming the line of her teal cocktail dress, earning screams of satisfaction. Larxene sniffed evilly, looking out into the crowd without a trace of interest. Her neon Yellow strapless number was attracting a lot of attention.

"From District four, Sora and Xion Adachi!"

These two seemed to attract the best reaction from the crowd with cheerful waves and bright smiles. Xion, with her short midnight hair blowing lightly in the breeze, offered some modeling poses, giggling, as her brother ran a hand through his untamable brunette spikes.

"From District five, Terra and Olette Takano!"

Terra stood protectively in front of his sister, waving softly. Olette smiled shyly, peeking her head out momentarily before hiding again. The crowd awed; the competitors rolled their eyes.

"From District six, Axel and Hayner Imamura!"

Hayner tried to stand out, but he knew Axel had completely taken over the crowd with a seductive wink straight into the cameras. Angered, he silently fumed as his older brother received all of the attention.

The president listed the other twelve competitors, said a few encouraging words, and sent everyone to the 'before' party.

Because only one would attend the 'after' party.

The mentors gathered around some tables and spoke to each other casually, laughing and getting along with their evening flawlessly. The children, who were doomed to attack each other in the morning, stood awkwardly with their sibling, staring - or glaring - at each other from across the room's many walls.

"Welcome, guests, champions!" President Shinra called, wheeling himself into the room and staring fondly at the mentors and participants. The mentors glowered hatefully back; Mr. Shinra didn't mind.

"Well, let us feast!" he wheezed, and a panel slid away from the floor, while a long dining table rose to stand in the center of the room, draped in a white table cloth and carrying plates, forks, spoons, and napkins. The knives were removed for precautionary measures.

Slowly, wearily, measuring the other's reaction, all twenty-four teens converged on the table, spacing themselves away from the others and looking hopelessly at their mentors, who protectively came to their side.

Mr. Shinra wheeled himself to the end of the table, watching in amusement as his play-toys hesitantly took their seats and began to glare at each other. He watched the first twelve district representatives closely; they were always his favorites, and someone would always win from one of these twelve. He looked at them lovingly; they each reminded him of his own children. Dear Kairi and fair Naminé sat together on his right, holding each other's hand and staring expressionlessly at Riku and Roxas, who sat on his left. These boys showed potential; President Shinra knew, as they glared mercifully back at the female twins. He looked on, to Kairi's left, where the next sibling pair sat, Sora and Xion. These two were his favorites; such buoyant, carefree smiles, carrying happiness with them wherever they went. Mr. Shinra knew; they had the gusto. They could win too. Across from them, Hayner and Axel. He enjoyed watching these two interact; the younger blonde boy tried so hard to escape his brother's shadow and he failed every time. The red head was flirting unsuccessfully with the blonde next to him, Larxene, who was whispering snide insults to her sister Aqua. Aqua would laugh; and he noticed the entranced stare of the brunette Terra who sat across from her. Olette, his younger sister, leaned onto his bicep comfortably.

Such beautiful children. _His_ beautiful children. The pawns on his chess set.

He cast his gaze aside, to the mentors, who stood protectively behind their respective students. It amused him to such a high level, President Shinra let a chuckle escape his cracked lips. What point was there, protecting their students, when they were perfectly fine within the vicinity of their father? Such foolish people. None the less, he watched them. Tifa Lockhart, the winner of the games eight years ago, seemed crushed. Training the representatives each year was not something she enjoyed doing. He saw the hurt, the pain of separation bearing in her eyes. He smirked; they were not her children, they were his. Cloud Strife, winner of the games ten years ago, was hovering by her side; he liked her, the president knew, but they couldn't be together because they needed to train his children. Watching them hurt made him jump with glee internally; they had, after all, murdered their own siblings in the ring; now it was time for them to watch their students do the same. Beyond Riku and Roxas stood Sephiroth

Shizuma, one of his favorites and the winner of fourteen years ago. The man was a ruthless killer, brutally murdering his twin brother in his own games and cackling evilly while doing it. His own children chosen by the president, handing them over to him; he was most certainly the president's favorite. Farther down, Rinoa heartily, winner of the games six years ago, was speaking quietly with Yuffie Kisagari, glancing kindly at their respective students. The former was rather distracted by something that Xion was holding, however; something shiny, most likely very sharp. It was very much like Yuffie to be distracted by sharp, shiny things; when she won the games four years ago, she won out of this distraction; she would do everything in her power to obtain anything she wanted. Cid Highwind, winner of sixteen years past, was not present.

Wonderful mentors, teaching _his_ children. knights in his chess game.

The waiters and waitresses swept into the room, carrying with them tray after tray of delicacies and placing them along the long table. Those from districts thirteen to twenty-four stared in awe and adoration; they have never seen such treats before. Mr. Shinra's favorites were hesitant, untrusting; they didn't know, but someone could have poisoned their meal, or loaded a bomb into it. The president smiled. Unique reactions from unique children.

"Please, dig in," he wheezed, and his children began to feast. He took a shining spoon and dipped it carefully into his soup, joining the last festivities of twenty-three healthy lives.

For he was the king in this game of chess, and he chose the fate of his pawns.

* * *

**Remember, Chess set! **

**DON'T EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER ANYTIME SOON. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR A BETTER UNDERSTANDING. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 unspoken promises

Twenty-four children lined themselves up by district, forming an unbreakable barrier by a long door which opened to the arena. All were dressed in casual clothes of their choice, all twirling a weapon of some kind in their ready fingers. The president was wheeled before them by a mute servant; she kindly bowed to the president, sent a remorseful glance to the contestants, and swiftly left the room. The siblings clasped their hands together as the president coughed to clear his throat.

"Welcome, welcome! My students, welcome to the games! Have you all got your weapons?" there was a brief pause as the competitors flashed their silver articles of destruction; guns were forbidden. "Good, good. Well then, shortly, these doors will open, and you will be free to make a run for the forest, or make a run for the den. Remember, the den has everything you could possibly need for survival; coats and furs for the tundra, masks and sandals for the desert, sleeping bags, and your most important necessity, food. Of course, the den is also the area where most are murdered." the president chuckled, shaking his head.

"Please, enter the arena, and be cautious! I will see the winner in the end," he wheezed, and the same servant from before rushed in to wheel the president out, who was coughing madly from lack of air.

The contestants remained silent, fidgeting awkwardly in their spots. If they made any move to attack another contender before the doors opened, an anklet would electrocute the attacker to death instantly.

The first six districts, also known as the All-Star team, were sending weary glances around the room, untrusting, unsure. Most of them watched the remaining six on the other side of the room; they were all conversing sweetly, talking to each other like they were the best of friends. Naminé and Kairi stared at them enviously - they were so lucky they didn't have trust issues. Xion and Sora were whispering to each other silently, like they were plotting something - which they were, of course - and they continuously glanced around at the All-Star team around them and nodded their heads in approval. Riku and Roxas were devoid of emotion, as usual. Terra, Olette, and Hayner were stretching their legs for the sprint of their lives, while Axel, Aqua, and Larxene readied their weapons.

With a burst of sunlight - something some districts hadn't seen in ages - the colossal gates flung forward. Everyone was momentarily blinded by the surprise opening; only lithe Axel leaped forward onto the plush grass, darting for the den - a high cave with everything necessary to survive. The remainder of the contestants stood in a daze, waiting for their eyes to focus.

The view displayed before them was breathtaking. directly in front of them stood the grand forest, with trees taller than the dome itself. The sun cast it's light down through a colossal opening in the ceiling, where gentle clouds floated lightly in the breeze. Off to the right of the forest, in the far distance, was the massive winter tundra; a blizzard was raving, and snow was toppling down the summit like an avalanche. The desert and savannah were unseen; most likely hidden beyond the forest.

Hayner was the first to break the stunning beauty by bolting as fast as possible into the woods - Terra and Olette close behind. Suddenly, like a gun shot had fired, twenty heads turned to the den, where Axel was standing, two chakrams poised in his hands as he protected the lot of supplies. Without thinking, all of the districts sprinted into battle.

Distantly, a crowd was heard, screaming on their favorite pupils. The roar of happiness as a young fifteen year old girl from district nine was stabbed through the neck by Larxene. A whirlwind of delight as fragile Naminé fought hard against a district Twelve boy twice her size. These people sit unknowingly safe in their humble homes, watching the gory action live on TV as twenty-one children face off to the death.

Naminé, having successfully slain the brawny district twelve representative, was searching fervently for her sister, who was lost amid the chaos. Her deepest worries were claiming her thoughts; was Kairi alright? Where was she? Was she still alive, fighting? However, she was relieved to see her red-headed twin emerge from underneath another brawny representative who had fallen's body. With a wicked grin, Kairi sent her weapon - a star shaped charm with sharp, serrated edges, deadly like a shuriken - spinning off towards a boy who stood behind Sora. Sora was spinning and twisting away from harm, grinning as his switch-blade pierced skin and sent blood splattering everywhere. His sister was in a fierce competitive battle with Riku, who was finding the fragile looking girl _very_ hard to defeat - especially with her dangerous non-paper Japanese fan. Xion grinned, bringing the fan back just in time to catch the other girl from district fourteen as she was about to drill one of Larxene's discarded darts into her skull. With a sickening crunch and a fountain of blood, her head rolled away, only to be picked up by Larxene herself and used in an offensive manner against a pale brunette from district seven. The brunette screamed and ducked, and unfortunately for Larxene, took off for the woods, grabbing her younger sister as she went. Unaware of the danger around her, Kairi's star charm dug into the muscles of her bicep and she screamed in pain. Aqua was already down - the boy who had slashed her calf to the bone was dead, but she could not move at all - she was very vulnerable.

By the time the dust and haze had cleared away from the den, only the first six districts remained; and they continued to fight, despite the evenness of the playing field.

Axel and Roxas were attracting a lot of attention within the crowds of the world. The two were spinning around each other like lions - never wavering, eyes only on each other. Every so often, one would lunge, but the other would always block. Unfortunately, in the midst of their cat-like battle, an angered Hayner had disobeyed his orders and returned - ultimately driving his weapon, a baseball bat, into Roxas's side. Winded, the blonde fell; which had given Axel the perfect chance to bring his chakram deep into Roxas's shoulder blade.

Naminé had frozen when the dirt brume had cleared. Watching those around her - Kairi, Xion, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Riku, Larxene, Hayner, Aqua - trying hard to kill one another made something snap in her mind. What were they doing? Why were they doing this?

What could she do to stop it?

She watched hopelessly as - for the first time since she saw him - emotion flickered into Roxas's face. Surprise, for one, which quickly turned to pain and anger for himself. It was this, this flurry of emotions, that snapped what was left of her resolve. Naminé screamed - a scream like a banshee, one of the loudest things anyone had ever heard before - and everyone left around her stopped to cover their ears.

"Stop it! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" she screeched, tears streaming down her face and landing with drips on her navy green jacket. "Why are we fighting? ANSWER ME!"

No one had ever thought Namine had that kind of voice, that power to stop fighting with a single breath. It was silent, save Roxas's and Aqua's heavy breaths. All eyes were on the quivering blonde as her body racked with sobs. Kairi - who had engaged Hayner into a battle and was doing quite well - dropped her weapon and raced to her sister's side. Axel reluctantly pulled his chakrams down to his side and stared with a burning hatred at the one he had slain - the still breathing Roxas.

It was Aqua that broke the tense atmosphere with two simple words. "She's right."

The authority in her voice was not masked by the pain she felt. Everyone turned to look at the blue haired girl, who put on a face of pure determination - Larxene at her side, ready to help.

Sora and Xion, who were both fighting Riku back-to-back, lowered their weapons and sat down. Larxene's darts fell with a clatter to the ground, and Axel placed his chakrams back on the hook attached to his cargo pants. Riku rushed to his brother's side.

Xion grinned. This was something she'd never once would have figured would happen in the Games. Cloud had shown them numerous videos of past victors, past losers. The fact that these ten people had all put themselves in vulnerable positions because of one girl's shrill scream was incredible; the riot, the rebellion that Cloud wanted them to form, could start with _them_. With a quick glance at Sora, she knew; these would be the last games, and more than one person was coming out alive.

"Alright, Sora?" Xion whispered. Her brother nodded, and together, they faced their audience, breathing simultaneously.

"I think we all need to settle our differences, put this bloody competition behind us, and form an alliance."

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in, for the tributes to consider the option. But soon, Everyone nodded, and tensely began to clean wounds and so forth.

Naminé smiled behind her tears and rubbed her eyes, giving Xion a pleasantly thankful look. She quickly reassured Kairi, and, Sharing a telepathic moment with her sister, she retreated to the den and sprinted to Roxas's side with a bottle of water and a first aid kit found inside. Kairi hesitantly brought the same materials to Aqua, who smiled kindly behind Larxene's deadly gaze.

Roxas's wound was deep, but not deep enough to kill instantly. He was in shock, and as tears streamed silently from his eyes, he clutched his shoulder fervently, trying to keep the would closed. Riku held him in his lap, shaking the poor boy, trying to bring him to his senses; which was ultimately making things worse, not that he knew. Naminé approached quickly, bouncing off of her toes, holding the first aid kit in front of her as a peace offering. Riku glared menacingly, but he didn't know how to fix a wound this bad; reluctantly, he allowed the girl to approach.

Namine fell to her knees in front of Roxas's fallen form, gently turning his body to face her. We winced in pain, and she bit her lip; she could do this, _she could do this_.

Gently, she pulled his jacket off of his shoulders and ripped his torn T-shirt away from his body. The wound was nasty, but she knew it was nothing she couldn't handle. Soft, with slow, tender movements, she started to clean the cut and disinfect it.

Riku looked on in amazement; he was welcomed into a new world. Why was this girl so determined to help his brother, when she barely knew him? When she was supposed to kill him? Why was she prolonging his life, when he could someday end hers? It came as a great shock to him; for his entire life, he knew only how to kill or be killed. For this reason, he watched on in silence.

Aqua had quelled Larxene's untrustworthy guarding and smiled as Kairi approached. Her leg was throbbing painfully; she desperately needed the help, and by observing Naminé, she knew that Kairi could help her. The red-head smiled as she knelt by her side, gently pulling her pant leg away from the cut. She washed away the dirt and grime with water, and began to bandage it. Larxene eyed her questionably.

Xion and Sora sat huddled together, whispering in a different language that no one understood; Axel watched them in interest, but he was currently strangling his brother for interfering with his battle. The Adachi Siblings nodded their heads and stood up.

Riku looked up in surprise as Xion approached him, hands behind her back. She smiled pleasantly, and seemed completely at ease with him, even though he tried to kill her moments before. With a broad grin, she stuck her hand out.

"You fight good. Are we square?" she asked, smiling. Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief as Riku stared at her hand.

"You do make a worthy opponent. I'll let this alliance work out for now, but one false move and I'll kill you all," he answered venomously, his eyes twitching back and forth from Naminé to Xion. The latter giggled, a sweet sound if it wasn't laced with a devilish tone.

"Of course. It's a pleasure meeting you, Riku."

Sora approached Kairi and Aqua, hands behind his head.

"How you holding up?" he asked the blue haired female, and she merely smiled painfully.

"Fair, fair. You?" she asked in return. Sora shrugged, plopping down next to Kairi. "Fit as a fiddle." he watched Kairi's hands move, fascinated.

"Hey, Chocolate head," Larxene called rudely, "What are you and tiny over there," she pointed briskly to Xion, "plotting with us? I know your planning on using us to your advantage. I swear, you use me in some kind of ploy, and I will personally hunt you down," she hissed, glaring. Sora grinned, shrugging nonchalantly.

"As much as I know these two are planning something that involves all of us, I'd suggest we work with them, Sparky, because these two seem to know what their doing," Axel intercepted, putting a lazy hand on Larxene's shoulder. She bounced away and threw a dart at his skull, which he easily dodged. "You all listening? We might actually get to finish those battles we started," he gave a long look at Roxas, "if we manage to eliminate the competition."

Riku and Xion looked up, as well as Kairi and Namine. Roxas was seething, breathing heavily between his clenched teeth, but he glared at Axel none the less. It was silent between them. Xion looked at Sora and smirked, standing up.

"Alright. Good job Larxene and Axel on figuring this much out. Now, I hope you're all listening out there in the world, because I'm only going to say this once. This year, the ten of us will make this rebellion real. We're not fighting each other, but we're fighting Rufus Shinra."

* * *

The cheers that came from all corners of Midgar were deafening to Rufus Shinra's sensitive ears. What had his little daughter Xion said? Something about a mutiny. A rebellion. Now, President Shinra couldn't be having that now, could he? Shaking his head, he softly scolded the young girl with a small voice before ordering her dead.

This was HIS game. No pawn of his was going to overthrow the King. Especially one of his favorites.

With a wicked grin, he thought to himself. _These games have just started to get interesting…_

* * *

Somewhere, in a safe, dark room, there was a monitor; on the monitor, the eight teens were staring wonderstruck at Xion Adachi. Within the room, Tifa and Rinoa were standing with their mouths hanging open, astonished. Yuffie and Cid grinned wickedly and high-fived each other. Cloud smiled triumphantly and cheered his pupil on. But Sephiroth was outraged.

He watched his son fall and cursed him; how dare he fail him so quickly? He knew Roxas could never keep pace with Riku, the stronger brother. But why, why would Riku show…_compassion_ for his fallen sibling, even allowing that _girl_ of Tifa's to treat his wounds? Riku should know better; he should leave Roxas to die and destroy these left over losers as soon as possible. That was what he had taught him, what he was raised to do; so what was he _doing? _Forming an alliance with them? Joining a rebellion with them? Even allowing that scrawny little black-haired girl survival? Sephiroth seethed. He wasn't having this.

Silently, without anyone's notice, he slipped out of the room and down the dark, empty hall.

* * *

**Who would have guessed? an Update of this story? :O shocking, I know. **

**We're just getting started, and I've already severly hurt Roxas and Aqua. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 A Life For A Life**

All of the contestants remaining by the den stared at the Adachi twins in a mixture of shock and excitement; if all of them could come out alive, then they could live happily, without the threat of losing their children in the future. They could be free, free from the chains that bound them to Rufus Shinra. They could make the rules. They could change the future.

But could they do it?

"So basically, we're going to throw everything we've learned away and try to find a way out of this thing?" Kairi questioned, pointing up at the dome overhead. Xion nodded brightly, unfazed.

"Yes, but no. we're going to have them come in, and we'll kill them from the inside out. Basically, since Xion here just announced our ultimate goal, we know for a fact that Rufus is going to sick his army on us. But since we were trained by his best, they probably won't stand a chance," Sora whispered, covering his mouth with his hands. The others caught on; he was trying to make sure no one could hear their plan in the outside world.

"Besides, now that everyone knows what we're up to, we're probably going to be the center of attention," Larxene snapped, covering her mouth as well.

"How do we know you're not lying to us, and that you'll kill us while we're sleeping?" Roxas demanded, refusing to cover his mouth. Xion gave him an odd look and laughed as Naminé brought a new bandage to his shoulder. He flinched in response and Riku tensed.

"Why would we kill you? You and Riku are probably our best fighters. We need you out there," Xion chirped, peals of laughter erupting from her stomach as she spun out of Riku's reach. He had swung his switch-blade around dangerously close to her leg.

"But first off, I think we should cut off the cameras around here. We don't want Shinra knowing about our plans, do we?" Kairi piped up, tying the last bandage on Aqua's leg. She sighed comfortably.

"Good idea, cupcake!" Axel exclaimed, scanning the area. Kairi pouted as she moved her supplies to Larxene's side - the blonde was still eyeing her with distrust.

"My name is -"

"Kairi, right? Like the ocean," Sora chirped, smiling. Kairi turned to him and smiled brightly, nodding. He grinned back.

"Ok. Why don't we rest up for a bit before a couple people set out to cut the cameras around here? The strongest can stay behind and protect the injured," Naminé mumbled before gently smoothing out the bandage on Roxas's shoulder. He flinched one last time before finally relaxing. "Better?" she asked him.

"Much," he murmured, and Riku settled down slightly. He gently placed his brother on the clean jacket Naminé had brought for him to lay on.

"Well, since I think we're pretty much safe for now, why don't we get to know each other better? For starters, I'm Xion, sixteen years old, and student of Cloud Strife," Xion shouted, so all could hear. Sora grinned and sprang up.

"And I'm Sora, seventeen years old, and Xion's older brother!" he shouted happily. The others stared at them oddly.

"I-I'm Naminé, sixteen years old, s-student of Tifa Lockhart," Naminé stuttered quietly.

"Louder, Naminé! Louder!"

"My name is Naminé, I turn sixteen in a week, and I was trained under Tifa Lockhart!" Naminé shouted, blushing deeply. Kairi laughed.

"I'm _Kairi_," she shouted, putting emphasis in her name while staring at Axel, "Naminé's older twin!"

"The Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" the lanky red head shouted in return, pointing a finger to his temple and smirking in Kairi's direction. She ignored him and focused on Larxene's wound.

"Hayner," the blonde boy muttered dejectedly, slumping down in front of the den and grabbing an apple. The group ignored him, mainly because no one had heard him.

"Riku. I trained under Sephiroth," the silver haired teen grumbled angrily. Xion shimmied over to him and pushed his cheeks up for a millisecond before sprinting away as he attacked.

"Smile, grumpy! Say it louder!" she shrieked.

"Fine! My name is Riku, and I swear girl, I want to kill you!" he screamed out in frustration. Xion nodded happily.

"That's more like it!"

"Roxas. Seventeen. Riku's younger brother," the injured blonde murmured, closing his eyes and relaxing, trying to push the pain away. Naminé looked down on him and decided to move slightly over so she blocked the sun from his face.

"Larxene. Eighteen, sexy, ninja assassin," The last blonde grumbled loudly, flinching as Kairi ran water through the hole in her shoulder.

"Aqua, Larxene's twin. Died my hair blue," the bluenette said cheerfully.

"Well, that about sums it up! So let's form our two groups-"

Riku tensed again and leapt to his feet, bringing his switchblade out and holding it at the ready. Roxas's eyes sprang open and he tried to sit up, but Naminé kept him firmly on the ground; silence swallowed everyone in the small settlement, and they all stared in different directions of the woods.

"Looks like our calls brought them to us," Sora muttered, grinning as he flipped his blade up. Xion went to his side, fan at the ready.

"At least this makes it easier on us," Axle mumbled, smirking. His chakrams were already in his hands.

Everyone tensed as they zoned in on a crunching sound coming from the right; someone was carefully walking in their direction. If you listened real hard, you could tell there were two people of different weights; most likely a pair of siblings. Indeed, it did make the battle easier on them, since the competition was coming to them. It should be an easy kill; what's two people to ten?

As the crunching sound neared, everyone readied their weapons and hid in various spots that were hidden from the view of their prey; the only people left in the open were Roxas, Naminé, Aqua, and Larxene. If the two people went after their injured, it would make them much easier targets.

When a foot finally appeared in a small opening under a bush, Sora shot his switch-blade into the shrub in one quick wrist movement; Kairi's small shuriken followed suit.

"Gah!" a voice shouted, and a tall man fell out of the greenery, holding a thick piece of wood in front of him; Sora's and Kairi's blades were lodged inside.

Immediately, Axel lunged forward, ready to behead the man; but out of nowhere, a small brunette jumped out.

"No, stop! We don't want to fight you!" she shouted, opening her arms wide in an attempt to protect her brother as he scrambled to get up. Axel hesitated for a second.

"Wait! Axel!" Hayner shrieked, jumping up from his spot behind the apple crates in the den. He dashed forward and grabbed his brother's arm, swinging it down.

"Don't hurt her! She's with us!"

The entire crew stared at Hayner in confusion. Some, like Riku and Larxene, wondered how long he had been hiding in the den; while the others wondered what he could have possibly meant by 'She's with us'. There wasn't necessarily a sign up sheet or anything; how did Hayner know she could be trusted?

"Hayner, oh thank god," the girl cried, taking the boy's arm and burrowing her face in his chest. "Thank god I found you."

Now everyone was beyond confused. What on earth was going on?

"What the Hell?" Axel shouted, chakrams still at the ready. Hayner - ignoring the blush on his face - confronted his brother firmly. "I talked to Olette at the party yesterday when you were flirting with Larxene. I told her we'd form an alliance with her."

"Absolutely not! She could be an enemy spy! How can we know that we can trust her?" Axel screamed. He looked ready to murder his own brother right there. Xion popped up from her hiding spot and peered around, her expression still alarmed. Sora looked the same, as well as Roxas and Riku; it took a while, but soon, Everyone besides the bickering brothers and the new brunettes were looking to the sky in confusion.

Then they all heard it; the sound of something menacing pushing against the metallic doors behind them, the ones they had entered. They opened slightly to reveal a nightmare of a creature; just looking at it was enough to drain the color from your face.

"Oh shit," Axel cursed, turning away from his brother and tensing with his chakrams. Hayner tightened his grip on the struggle bat and pushed Olette behind him with a quiet promise to protect her. Even Sora and Xion looked troubled; Sora was desperately fishing around in the den for something useful to use as a weapon, and Xion was twitching.

Naminé screamed at Riku, and together they pulled poor Roxas into the den; Larxene and Kairi with Aqua in tow behind them. Riku and Naminé decided to barricade them in a deep part of the darkness. While Larxene readied her knives.

Kairi joined Sora in the attempt to find a better weapon, and upon ripping a bag in two, she nearly screamed in joy; a large array of keyblades - Shinra's newest technology, one of the strongest weapons ever created - fell to the ground with clangs.

"HELL YES!" Sora screamed, plucking a silver one from the heap. His confidence had renewed. Kairi, Xion, Naminé, Riku, and even Terra and Olette grabbed one, tensed and ready to battle.

The monster was now completely exposed in the opening of the gateway. It was hideous; completely bald with cold, scaly red skin and deadly gold eyes, it was the size of an elephant but much, much deadlier. Lines of razor sharp teeth the size of a small child pointed out of it's growling mouth, and you could see the spikes jutting out of it's spinal cord. It's claws were long and dug into the ground, leaving giant holes in its wake.

Without warning, Axel made the first move, again; he lit his chakram on fire with one of the lighters he had hidden in his boots, and threw it with everything he could muster. Riku's old switchblade followed soon after, landing a good blow in the shoulder blade; but the monster didn't waver.

Axel's chakram merely bounced off and caused nothing else but a small fire at the monster's feet; it hesitated slightly, and Sora and Xion saw it as a sign to jump into the battle.

"Go!" Xion shouted, sprinting forward, armed with both her fan and her new keyblade. Kairi was right on her tail, and the two girls slid underneath it to it's belly. Sora and Riku both went for it's eyes; with a sickening squishy sound, they dug their blades into the monster's eye sockets and twisted. Larxene launched her knives into its underside as it reared up.

The monster wailed; Axel lunged forward and picked up his chakram, which was still lit, and threw it into the mouth before slashing hard with the other one.

Naminé felt useless, holding a weapon she knew she couldn't use. Hayner and Terra looked so strong and firm with their keyblades, protecting the den; even Olette, who seemed like a scrawny deer, looked in better form than her with a blade. Crying out in frustration, she dropped the blade and began digging around in the piles of weaponry at the foot of the den.

Meanwhile, Xion and Kairi each hooked themselves onto the monster's back legs and dug their blades in before sprinting away to safety. The monster let out another wail and crumpled to the floor, making it a much easier target.

The battle seemed like such a joke; the monster looked threatening, but it was so easily beat. Blinded and incapable of moving, it was hopeless; an easy kill.

"Shinra's lost his touch in these monsters," Sora commented, digging his blade into the scaly flesh of its foreleg. Riku grunted in response before slashing the leg clean off. A literal river of blood poured out of the wound.

Xion and Kairi ran back around, meeting up with the two boys at the front of the beast and standing besides them, watching the poor monster flail around in pain, desperately trying to eat its attacker. Axel chuckled from underneath it. Kairi frowned.

"We should put it out of its misery, it's so sad," she murmured. Xion snickered and opened her fan.

"You'd better give me one hell of a good show, shorty," Axel sneered, jumping out of the way. Xion grinned.

"My pleasure," she sneered demonically before leaping into the sky and bringing the fan as well as the keyblade down on it's neck, digging them both in deep. As soon as she was positive her weapons were lodged in the monster's flesh, she forced the keyblade down in a full circle and watched in disgust as the head plopped onto the ground and lay limp.

"Wow, Shinra. You seriously fail!" Xion screamed, laughing loudly as she was spattered with blood. Sora clapped in applause.

"I wouldn't think Shinra failed, look at the prize I get."

The four of them turned around at the voice, alarmed. The raised their weapons and were ready to attack, but all gasped at the sight; Naminé was trapped in an eighteen year old's vice-like grip with a switchblade pointed at her neck.

"Naminé!" Kairi shrieked, running forward. The man tightened his grip in response, stopping Kairi dead in her tracks. Everyone watched helplessly as a small trickle of blood seeped from a small cut on her neck.

"Kairi, everyone, don't worry about me! Kill him!" Naminé screamed ferociously, flailing her limbs about. The boy struggled to keep her contained.

"No! no one attack her, she's our best medic!" Xion shouted back, giving a hard look to Axel. He grunted and lowered his chakram.

The situation seemed helpless; it was a lose-lose situation, no matter how you saw it. The boy was far away from them, his back towards the den - the closest people to him were Terra, Hayner, and Olette, and none of them were fast enough to reach him without Naminé dying. And if anyone made a move, he would slit her throat; the end.

Kairi fell to her knees. She was not losing her sister. "What do you want?"

The boy smiled. "Just some food, and a keyblade."

"You can take the food, but the keyblades stay with us," Sora muttered harshly, coming up behind Kairi. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Then I guess Blondie here goes bye-bye," he sang, pressing the blade in. Naminé screamed in pain.

"NO! DON'T -" Kairi shrieked.

The boy grinned; it was obvious, with the glint in his eyes, that he was beyond negotiations. He had lost his mind, probably the same way he lost his sibling. There was no other explanation for the way he was acting.

"Too late, Fujioka! Say good bye to your sister -"

His sentence was never finished; in a deep breath, he exhaled a cough of blood onto Naminé's head before crumpling to the ground, dead; a black keyblade as dark as dark could be protruded from his back.

Everyone looked at the den, where the blade had shot out from; Roxas stood in the entryway, clutching the walls for support, one hand on his wounded shoulder.

"Goodbye, bitch," he whispered before falling to the ground.

* * *

**Sorry for this filler chapter.** **I can't necessarilly go just jumping right on into the Shinra war now, can I? alot of people are supposed to die there, and I haven't even developed their characters yet. -.-**

**So...I'm very pleased to tell you all that I've discovered my writing muse again, and I'm back on track with all of my writing! That's right, ALL OF IT. Expect the final chapter to Cheesecake Topped With Gummy Bears soon! I've just started writing it - I really hope you all like it.**

**Ups and Downs will be updated as well.**

**and For all who don't know, I removed White BLood off of FF because I was punched in the face by a major plot twist, but the story I had written up until now didn't fit it. so I'm gonna rewrite it. Again. **

**yes, yes. technically, I've only finished 1 story. I know, I know. -.- **

**Reflections is still suffering from a little writers block, but it'll be out soon too, don't worry! **

**I'm trying, everyone. Seriously, I'm trying as hard as I can - so please support me with a review! **


	5. I'm Sorry

...

**Hi. :D**

**I know, I know. I haven't been on FF in months, and I've barely been able to keep up with my stories; I just haven't had the same inspiration that I used to have. I've been working on seven stories, SEVEN, but rest assured, I probably won't post half of them because I only work on them to gain inspiration. I have some heavy explaining to do, and I promise you, I have excuses for everything:**

**CHEESECAKE TOPPED WITH GUMMY BEARS: **It's the last chapter! D: I've been having such a hard time trying to figure out how to close this wonderful story, and I've written about twenty scenarios that all don't work. I promise you that I will not, absolutely REFUSE to abandon this story when it's so close to the finale. I just have to work somethings out, then It'll all be over.

**UPS AND DOWNS: **This is actually going much better than Cheesecake, and I've been sneaking little sentences in here and there. The next chapter should (possibly...maybe...not likely...) be up soon.

**WHITE BLOOD: **I am completely tearing this story apart. Starting from scratch, you know? I'll upload it back on FF once I'm completely done with it.

**REFLECTIONS: **Ok, I'll be completely honest here, This story is being abandoned on my computer. XD I still don't know what direction its going to go in, and I haven't been able to work out those little kinks; however, it is coming along, SLOWLY.

**YOU'RE DEAD TO ME: **I've started a rewrite! :D Before you all groan and yell at me for being stupid, I reread the story a few days ago; let me tell you, it SUCKED. bad. So I may or may not post a rewrite, but knowing me, I'll give up halfway and just leave it alone. So don't worry about this one...XD

**BROKEN HEARTS NEVER HEAL: **I haven't really been in a depressive mood, so I haven't had much inspiration to write something heartbreaking.

**THE GAMES:** I've actually been working on this one alot, I just found a little problem; I don't know who I've killed off and who's still alive. XD Once I figure that out, I should be able to upload that story all the time. I have the most inpsiration for that story.

**OTHER: **If you guys like, I'll post little tidbits of those other stories up here so you can read them and give me some feedback on weather or not I should post them. If you want me to, leave a review to let me know.

**I wanted to give you guys at least a little something to show you that I haven't given up; I'm posting this on every story with a preivew of the next chapter. FOR EVERY STORY I'M WRITING. Promise. :D**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Games

Night had fallen around the camp, and for once, everything seemed…peaceful. Axel, Larxene, Hayner, and Olette were sitting besides one small, cozy campfire while telling each other more about themselves. Kairi was taking lessons on how to properly use her keyblade from Sora, and Xion was taunting Riku again. Naminé smiled as she watched everyone interact from the mouth of the den, besides her own fire.

Roxas was sleeping in one of the sleeping bags they had found, and his breathing was steady and even. Naminé refused to leave his side again until he was properly healed; if he died now, she would believe it to be all her fault for not taking better care of him; and if Roxas died, there would be no doubt that Riku would kill her.

Aqua sat on the other side of the fire with her leg propped up on a piece of wood while talking to Terra. She was recovering much better than Roxas, that was for sure. The wound had stopped bleeding long ago, and the edges were already scabbing over - it wouldn't be long before Larxene would take her through an impromptu therapy.

Naminé sighed and placed her chin on top of her knees, holding her hands out to the fire to stay warm. So much had happened in a single day; the peacefulness was welcomed. She needed to rest; they all did.

"Xion, I swear to god, poke me again, and I will decapitate you!" Riku finally screamed, leaping to his feet and lunging for his keyblade. Xion drew her metallic fan and blocked in the nick of time.

"No way! It's way too much fun!" she squealed, spinning out of Riku's range and laughing loudly. Sora's laugh rang with hers as he looked over at his sister.

"Come on, Xion. We can't make Mr. Grumpy angry!" he cooed to Riku, and the silver-haired boy seethed, throwing his keyblade at the brunette who easily blocked.

"Shut up and leave me alone," he grumbled, turning and sitting back down with his back turned to the camp. The Adachi siblings burst into laughter.

Kairi smiled; in their own way, Xion and Sora were bringing the entire group closer together. Even Riku was interacting better with them; you would suspect that he wanted to do nothing else than kill them all, but he was coping well. She gave Sora a high-five as he approached her, grinning.

"How are you two so positive in this situation?" Olette asked, turning away from Hayner. Everyone turned to Sora, who shrugged.

"If you've only got a few days to live, why not enjoy them? I mean, we're all here, we survived the first night, and it's finally calm. We should take this time to relax," he explained, throwing an arm over Kairi's shoulder. She gasped in surprise and threw the boy down onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Sora yelped, rubbing his head.

"Oh gosh, Sorry! Reflex," Kairi apologized, rubbing the back of her head. Everyone laughed.

Riku huffed; yeah right, like they had time to relax. These imbeciles were so brainless; enjoying life in a battle zone! It was the stupidest idea he'd ever heard. And it irked him that they were all laughing comfortably with each other; it _sickened_ him. If Roxas wasn't on the brink of death, he'd kill them all. But that blonde girl, Roxas needed her. He'd just have to hold on for a little while longer.


	6. Please Read

Hey loyal readers, this is XShiori-chanX's best friend, Makayla. My account is uwishuknewher. Shiori wanted me to tell everyone that her stories will be on hold for a little while because her computer is currently in the shop for a virus (one that completely shuts down her internet). Don't worry; she will promptly continue her stories once her computer is up and running again!


End file.
